In prior art pest control, chemical pesticides containing organic or inorganic compounds as active ingredients are used. Chemical pesticides are generally poisonous substances, and have low host specificity, so that they are highly toxic to human body and livestock, and markedly affect the environment. In addition, they tend to produce resistant strains. Biotic pesticides were developed as alternatives or supplements to chemical pesticides. Biotic pesticides have many advantages such as little persistence in the environment, low toxicity to human body, high host specificity, and little tendency to produce resistant strains, and thus are expected to expand the range of applications. Biotic pesticides are prepared from, for example, insect bodies, insect extracts, microorganism bodies, microbial extracts, and plant extracts. Recently, biotic pesticides using gene recombination technologies have been developed (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3). In addition, as a new approach, the use of RNAi (RNA interference) for pest control has been attempted (for example, see Non-patent Documents 1 to 4).